darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead
History Oded Fehr Alshahid grew up on the east coast in where he lived with his father, an unclued in kin, in a cruddy run down apartment for the first half of his life. He had never known his Strider mother. All he knew was that she had left them and he knew what she looked like since he had found a wallet picture of her. At least that’s who he assumed it was since there was not a name on the picture and he was not about to ask his father. Oded was a rather sullen individual who took great solace in his drawings. His days consisted of going to school, coming home, making dinner for his father who worked at an oil refinery, and then being beaten with his father’s belt for imagined atrocities he had committed. Food too hot, got Cs in school, did not cut his hair, and used too much time to draw. You would have thought the boy was consorting with Hitler the way his father treated him like a criminal. He felt a sad kind of loyalty and love for his father for at least putting a roof over the head, enough money for him to go to the store to by food for him to prepare for meals, and he must have loved the woman in the picture at some point. Maybe she might come back to get the boy and take him away. In school he was praised for his good behavior and hailed by students and teachers alike for his incredible drawing skills. As he got older he started having the dreams. The dreams of running through forest, and over dunes, and in the tundras. These dreams reflected in his drawings and grew increasingly more violent and gory. His first change took place in the summer after he had graduated from high school. With no scholarship, no support from his father he had to put in for the community college. Life was just becoming frustrating. And the beatings were getting worse. It was one such beating that pushed him past his limits. His sadness disappeared and was replaced by Rage. He changed right as the belt fell on the side of his head. Launching himself forward, he fell on his father, the object of his torment and misery, and tore the man to shreds. He awoke covered in blood. In shock he stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower. As the hot drops of water fell onto his head and pooled, then ran into the drain he realized he had only ever needed his father as a connection to the woman in the picture he kept and now he was dead. He cried, water mixing with tears over what he had become, remembering the experience in full gory detail. He had to get away. He was a monster. He might as well act like one. This was not a home. It was a house. He did not need his father’s food, the bed. He could have gotten that anywhere. His Rage was turned to determination. He was driven to never be beholden against his will again for trappings he could provide for himself. With a kind of sick and methodical ease Oded tore up all the carpet in the house, used pliers to remove the remaining teeth in his father’s skull, piled everything he’d touched while in crinos into the living room, and proceeded to spray the whole house down with ammonia. He gathered a few essentials in a backpack, blew the pilot lights out and turned the gas stove on. He pushed the toaster down with a newspaper in it and calmly strode from the house without a second thought. He got on his father’s chopper and never looked back even as the house erupted in hellfire. That’s what you get for leaving a kid alone in front of the TV watching Cops, CSI, and ’s Most Wanted. The turtle kinfetch showed up at the local Glass Walker caern about three hours too late proclaiming the cub’s location, or atleast the last location the cub had been at as well as taking its sweet time in telling that it was a Homid, Theurge, Silent Strider. Oded took what money his father had on him at the time and took his father’s chopper. He went to northern where he hired himself out to do odd jobs and did some minor cooking in diners and such. It kept him busy, and off the street most of the time and left him free to pick up and move at a moment’s notice. As always he took great comfort in his drawing and avoided meeting people for fear someone might notice him from a news report or someone might pay too much attention to him. Eventually he sold himself off to work at a tattoo parlor, at first doing sketches and drawings and soon he was pulling in a sketchy cliental that was based on the phase of the moon. Usually it was the more brutish crowd that just wanted a heart with an arrow through it that reads, ‘Mom’, but every now-and-again he would get some one who wanted a real work of art done. This was the beginning of Oded’s hobby, passion, and ticket to traveling the world. He was genuinely beginning to be happy with his situation and starting to forget the horrors he had committed upon his father. He had camaraderie with his fellow tattoo artists though nothing close, a way to pay his own way, and was having fun at it. But someone just had to go and screw it all up. Someone had seen his face somewhere on the internet and recognized him. Oded was summarily arrested for suspicion of the murder of his father and transported back to to await trial. He did not go easily. Took a clothesline and a stun gun to finally put him down. Someone back home thought they had something on him. What incriminated him the most was the fact that he said nothing in his defense the whole time he was being arrested and after being in handcuffs went quietly for the most part. He did not have anyone to vouch for his whereabouts at the time of the murder or the apartment blowing up though he had character witnesses in droves. Even though in a sick way he thought he deserved to be put away he rigorously denied involvement with the whole situation. He was out buying groceries at the store for dinner. He paid cash. No credit cards. All videos that could have proved where he was that night started to disappear. Lucky for him the man who had placed all the inquiries about his whereabouts on the web that had lead to the capture was a Glass Walker kin who had had a suspicious feeling about the son of a man who had been murdered and apartment blown up. A detective. Charred body that had been folded in half a couple different ways and then ripped to shreds. It reeked of werewolf and was more than a simple cover up. The fact that he had been informed of a kinfetch speaking to one of the Theurges that night about a cub only confirmed his suspicions. Enter Mark Shantuski. Working through various connections and with a little help from the local Sept, Oded had a top notch criminal lawyer paid for by an anonymous benefactor and several witnesses to the boy’s whereabouts suddenly came forward. Mark was able to pull out all the stops for Oded. The outcome of trial proved to be in his favor with all charges being dropped and his innocence proven, though his picture had made page five of the local papers and there had been a two second blurb about the trial on the afternoon news. Through the trial thoughts of his father had come streaming back. As he was walking out of the court he came to terms with what he had done. His father, though a bad person, had not deserve that kind of a death and he refused to justify that his “monster” had done it. It was a part of him and he and he alone had struck out. Obviously suspicious yet grateful, Oded walked down the court’s steps and was greeted by four men all dressed in black overcoats and had dark mirrored shades on. The least menacing of all four stepped forward and introduced himself while the other three stood off to one side. Mark explained what had happened with the court case and why all this had happened. The second part of the conversation went like this. "Ever had dreams about being down on all fours and running through the forest?" "Maybe. What’s it to you?" "Now, now. Trying to help you. Ever killed anyone?" "No. Never killed anyone." "Rip anybody asunder?" "Yeah." "Your father." "Maybe." "Do you like lasagna? My mother makes the best meat and eggplant lasagna. None of that greasy stuff you get at the Spaghetti Factory." "Yeah, sure." And with that, a black Lincoln was brought around and they all got in, Oded being put in the center of two of the big guys in the back seat, where Oded got his introduction into being Garou. Oded got an honest feeling of elation. It did all add up. The cautious looks from people, animals shying away from him or acting violently, the general feeling of complete displacement from society. His father’s death. He got out the picture of the woman in the picture and showed it to the men in the car, asking if they knew her. They all shook their heads until the picture got passed to the driver. The car almost crashed, the driver missing the red light. The car skidded through the intersection safely though another car was t-boned by a checkered cab. The driver knew her alright. She had been a member of his pack at one time. A Silent Strider who had stayed in the area and kept her private life fairly to herself though he described her as one of the best storytellers ever. He did remember her saying that she liked the company of a man who was what most would call disagreeable but she had explained she liked a good fight. The Glass Walker explained that he had received word about her a couple years back that she had died at the hands of a leech. Much explanation was needed as to what a leech was and the Glass Walkers were happy to explain while word was sent to a sept that they were in need of a Silent Strider for a cub. They managed to teach him the basics of being a garou over the week or so that he was there. He stayed with Mark while they awaited some word from a ‘Strider. Ra Laughs-at-the-Dark, Oded’s mentor, was the kind of fellow you would hope would be backing you up in a bar fight. Heavy on the talk. He was the kind of guy that could really run at the mouth and when it got him into trouble he would always have his fists to make people listen. Oded thought that the only time Ra actually shut up was while he was sleeping because he would ramble on and on even with a happy meal shoved in his face. And if he did not have anything to talk about at the time he would narrate for himself, occasionally doing his own theme music. Initially Oded thought this was just a character flaw or some kind of nervous tick but as time went on and he learned more, he discovered that his mentor was a metis and a bit "touched" in the head. You could not call him a bad conversationalist though. It was exactly what the doctor ordered. After leaving Mark’s where Oded had asked the kin to store his stuff for him until he returned, Oded was practically forced to talk to Ra. The two did Ra’s home circuit which was a very long triangle. They continued up north through where they set up his first challenge along the road to becoming cliath. Someone had a message that needed to be delivered to a pack of Red Talons out in the back country. He accomplished this with fair ease, finding the pack within a day or two and delivered the message word for word. For his second trial Ra summoned up one of the Restless Dead and proceeded to leave the cub to his own devices with the spirit. The spirit explained that it had been run over by a trucker on the road and the body had been discarded without a proper burial. Oded was asked by the spirit to find the body somewhere on a particular stretch of road and give his body a proper burial. After three days of agonizing searching, Oded finally found the corpse almost completely decomposed lying a good ways off the roadside. With all proper ceremony, the cub found a nice little glen and buried what was left of the body that had belonged to the spirit. He said a few nice words over the grave, saying everything he knew of the ghost before the spirit actually arrived. The spirit thanked him for his help. Ra met up with Oded later that day and the two took off to complete the elder garou’s circuit. They traveled to , down to , and finally back up to . Through this long trip Ra had been teaching Oded how to handle himself in a fight and was given a chance to learn from other Theurges as they traveled. It came one night after getting back into that they both bedded down at Mark’s place that Ra explained to his cub that his final trial was at hand. From talking with Glass Walkers in the area and some other shady sources that the Ragabash had come up with, Ra was able to determine that a leech had indeed been responsible for Oded’s mother’s death and he knew where this leech might be sleeping during the day. Seizing the chance to avenge the death of his mother, Oded agreed and they laid plans to do away with the vampire. The next day at high noon they moved. With backup and intel from the Glass Walkers, Oded threw himself over the wall of a very large mansion while everyone waited outside the perimeter. He knocked on the front door which was answered by a very large man who asked the boy what he wanted. Oded said he needed to speak to the master of the house and proceeded to rip the big guy’s throat out as he shifted to crinos. He had memorized the lay out of the house from the plans the ‘Walkers had procured and he bounded up two flights of stairs, crashed through a pair of double doors to see a man who looked deathly pale sitting up in a four poster bed. Insert a minute monologue: "You killed my only hope of growing up a fairly well adjusted person, sir. Now I’m here to adjust you a bit." Oded snarled in his near-man at the leech. Oded launched himself onto the bed. True, the leech was definitely stronger than a human but not strong enough for a werewolf hell bent on murder. And the floor was not strong enough to hold a bed, a leech fighting for its life and a werewolf hell bent on murder. The bedroom’s floor gave way and the two combatants fell through the floor. And they fell through the second story as well. When the dust settled the world was minus one vampire. The Glass Walkers had their contacts spin the incident as an untimely death due to poor construction of the house and severe termite damage. Even made the evening news. After his task was over Ra chose a rather verbose deed name for him yet it was appropriate. Slays-the-Dead-and-Brings-Down-the House. For a remembrance name he chose the name Ptah. Oded, or Dead as he started calling himself, was pleased with himself and the outcome of his trial. He felt whole and had comfort in the fact that the woman who had given him life and the gift of being Garou was avenged. It was like starting off again with a clean slate. Dead and Ra, having become good friends, traveled Ra’s route and eventually even formed a scouting pack under Owl. They gained two Ahroun ‘Striders, Kheper Slashes-Stone and Anubis Strikes-Faster-Than-Cobra, an Egyptian Philodox, Isis Mends-the-Oasis, and a Galliard named Ty Dances-the-Sandstorm. The pack, lead by Ra had great success when it came to doing their job. They found evil wherever they could and made sure the nearest sept knew of it and took part in several of these purges though mainly came in as the mop-up crew. The pack was a real family unit to Dead. This was a very positive experience for him as he learned to trust in more than a couple people and felt at home in the Garou nation. Every once in a while he was able to do a tattoo or three and pick up a couple extra meals for the pack, or a couple bus passes. After a couple of years practically every member of the pack got their natural wonder-lust and disbanded on good terms and went their separate ways. Ra and Dead did one last lap around their old path before separating in . Digging out his chopper that Mark was nice enough to store for him, Dead headed out west and landed up in and took up with a sept of Glass Walkers there. He even got together with a war pack under Rat that needed a Theurge. Their last one had met with an unfortunate accident. Some Dancers had thrown him down a flight of fists. And claws. The pack was lead by an old Ahroun ‘Walker named Danny Aces-High Giuliani, who was a throw back to the days of the Rat Pack, when the gangsters owned Vegas. He was a lively old codger who would regale the pack with lies of how he had been Old Blue Eye’s bodyguard. Everyone in the pack knew it was lies but it was fun to hear the stories all the same. Aces-High was the only member of the pack that Dead really could understand though only as a museum goer understands the medieval era. The rest of the pack was did not seem very eager to talk about anything unless it concerned pummeling someone or talking about the latest techno gadget or polishing some new gun. After a fair attempt to find more common ground than routing out vampires and other Wyrm species indigenous to highly populated and corrupted urban-scapes, Dead finally turned to the Umbra for his company. When not needed by his pack he would travel a circuit around the Nevada-Arizona boarder in the Umbra, becoming quite familiar with many desert spirits as well as some of the friendlier city spirits in Los Vegas. In his down time he would even sit with various spirits and listen to them talk about their problems, their daily lives. Even spirits need someone to talk to and Dead was more than happy to listen. Having gotten used to listening to listening to Ra for hours and even days on end, he was relieved to have people talking to him. Spirits talking to him. Anyone talking to him, and the faster the better. The ‘Walkers always made him wonder if he was doing something wrong or should be doing other than whatever it was he was doing at that moment. Practically everyone made him feel this way. The spirits were more apt to spew information and in turn not only be entertained but use the information to help his pack in the local umbra. During his stint in he challenged for Fostern by way of Aces-High: "Aces, I have to tell you something." "Oh? ‘Nother one of ‘em spirits handin’ you a load? Look, you just point the way and me and the rest of the boys ‘ere and you’ll go teach that lousy, no-good, floor-flushin’, slimy ball, rat bastard spirit who’s boss and we’ll bash whatever it uses for a brain out all over the floor." "Your faith in me is appreciated, Aces, but no. I’m fine. It’s just that I think it’s time I moved up a bit." "What are you sayin’ ta me, Dead, eh? That we’s ain’t good ‘nough for youse? That we’re pansies? Wall flowers to you? We’re friggin’ gabronis? Is that what you’re tellin’ me, eh?" "Aces, Gaia forbid, no. – Okay, um…language. I’m feelin’ a bit exposed ‘ere, eh? Ya know, I dunno how ya want me ta say it an’ all and I’s appreciate what yas done fuh me and all, I’m jus’ thinkin’ I need a bit more…respect. Thas the word I’m lookin’ for." "Ya wanna challenge me for Fostern? Why didn’t youse jus’ say so?" "You made me talk gangster when you knew what I wanted all along." "Make ‘em come half way, kid. Honestly dunno what you’ll do wit’ out me, Dead." Aces set the challenge there and then in the old mobster’s office with a couple members of the pack present to use as witnesses. Wanting to make sure Dead stayed around a while longer Aces gave him a task that was long in the doing but no one had wanted it. During the initial creation of the Glass Walkers had seen it’s potential to be a big boon in their holdings in the cities. They followed the Italian mafia out there and set up their beachhead in the desert. As the city was just taking off and the money was being siphoned out of it the newly formed sept was tipped off by a reliable information spirit that a group of Black Spirals that were moving into the area. The hot-headed sept, so riled up charged from their caern, leaving it completely unguarded. They searched Vegas from top to bottom and found banes, a few vampires, but no evidence of any Spirals. When they returned to the caern it was nowhere to be found, in or out of the Umbra. It had disappeared without any rhyme or reason that the mainly Glass Walker sept could think off. After spending a month searching for the caern and asking the local spirits if they knew anything all hope was lost of recovering the caern. The challenge Dead was given was to find this lost caern or discover what had become of it. Undaunted by the challenge, Dead set out to give it his all. For a little more than a year he stayed in the desert surrounding investigating every little crag, digging more than a few holes, and talking to any spirit who had more attention span than a goldfish. He even raided city hall for the plans for the city at the time of the caern’s existence. As he sat alone in the Umbral desert watching his fire slowly die he heard the peel of a mocking howl. A coyote spirit appeared and sat across the fire from Dead and the two had a long talk. "Slays-the-Dead, I have heard that you search for a lost caern in earnest. What is your intent?" "To...find it, Coyote. I doubt I personally will be supporting any caern for any great length of time. I am challenged to find it by my elder." "Then to succeed in this challenge all you must do is understand what has happened to the caern and you will have succeeded." "Very true, though I would not want to do the least I can to succeed in this challenge, Coyote." "You would hardly be doing your least. You have been searching for a year and are just now losing hope. You would probably search another year just to prove you tried and that year would be waste." "Coyote is obviously wise in ways I do not know." "Obviously. I will laugh your song for years to come, of the lone Garou who tore up the desert trying to find something that Coyote’s children hid from his kind. Your kind encroached too much on Coyote’s children’s human kin’s lands. Coyote’s children sought to dam the flow of corruption into the area which your kind brought." "I understand this and see the thought and wisdom put behind this." "Flattery. You understand Coyote well. I see now the corruption has spread too far and giving the Garou a better foothold in the area would be better than what currently stands." "You will help me find the caern?" "No. I will reveal it to you. Coyote wishes to bargain with you. He will return the caern to you in exchange for him being the guardian over the caern as the last guardian has long since abandoned his post." "Is that all?" "Of course not. Coyote’s children must be allowed to come and go just as freely as any Garo" "That sounds fair." "Then it is done." "Huh?" "It’s done." "We seem to be having some kind of communication lapse. Could you please reexplain the situation to me?" "It’s right behind you." "No shit?" And that was about it, minus a few key details such as Ace’s making a few calls, Dead doing the Rite of Opened Caern, and other fun facts. Dead was confirmed Fostern a month later after Aces got over his slack-jaw fever while the rest of the pack clapped him on the back. He stayed with his pack for another year before he got word that another caern, this time in the area. Dead tied off all his loose ends and got a great send off from the Vegas ‘Walkers. He made a trip back out east to visit his home sept and to catch up with Ra. They did Ra’s circuit once before Dead finally headed for and the possibility of uncovering a lost caern. When Dead arrived in Yellowstone he quickly learned that yet another caern had summarily vanished though this appeared to be a horse of a different color than the last. It appeared that the sept there had been wiped out and the totem spirit of the caern, of Chameleon’s brood, had been turned to the Wyrm. Managing to get himself a job as a park services ranger, this allowed him to scout all of Yellowstone and consult with the spirits on the problem. He was there about a week or two before the call for help to find the caern or found a new one went out. Yellowstone could not be allowed to become a bastion of the Wyrm. A few months went by, Dead listening to the spirits talk of the Black Spirals and various other creatures of the Wyrm beginning to surround Yellowstone and about a year after coming to the park, reinforcements to the area stopped coming and Dead quickly found out, when he tried to make one of his circuits, that there was just no getting out of the area when he was attacked on the road going out of the park. He managed to get away without too much damage and managed to bring back one of the Spiral’s claws, but he sacrificed his favorite motorcycle when he jumped off of it and blew up the gas tank with his sawed off shotgun. Bringing back witness that Yellowstone was definitely besieged and the noose tightening around each of their necks, Dead made the proposal to forge a new place of power and create a new caern so that they could make their stand properly in a location that was very defensible. About a month in to his stay at Yellowstone, Dead had scoured the area where the caern was said to be on a small island in the middle of Lewis Lake in a rather extensive cave system. The cave and the whole system were intact but the place was devoid of spirit activity, the place ultimately feeling hollow, the walls completely blank, floors looking as though no one had crossed them in hundreds of years. Even though the former caern was devoid of life, Dead hoped that they could lure a spirit to open the caern. After proposing his plan to the group of Gaians the immediate outcry was against him, calling him a madman for thinking he could awaken a new caern in the heat of battle and for considering dividing their forces even minutely on the chance that they could indeed cajole a new spirit in time to matter. Immediately he challenged the Ahroun who had assumed command over the group. Accepting the challenge in the spirit that, should Dead succeed in awakening a caern, it would aid in the war against the Wyrm but Dead was barely given a handful of garou to assist him. They made their move none too soon, taking the island and setting up their defenses as best they were able, Dead led a small group into the caves and began to set up for a rite he was fairly accustomed to. As he began the rite to open the caern though, Dead felt the spirit world in the cave ripple and come to life, the Caern’s totem never having actually abandoned it, instead it had been lured to the Wyrm and destroyed the sept’sformer inhabitants one by one. Immediately the situation changed from needing to open a caern to cleansing a wronged caern spirit and the caern itself which seemed to fight against the band of warriors. Beginning the rite of cleansing as the others held off the angry reptilian spirit, Dead had just completed scrawling the enormous circle in the earth when he looked up and was hit full in the face by poison spewed by the Chameleon spirit. His eyes almost instantly were burned right out of his skull. Roaring in pain and completely blinded by the attack, he managed to grab the branch which he had dipped in the lake and sprinkled the spirit with the water, his other fiery branch held aloft as the small contingent howled to scare off the Corruptor. While a battle was being waged within, a war waged without as the full force of the Wyrm’s horrors began to take the beaches of the islands. Several were lost before the Caern’s spirit agreed to aid the garou in their fight, Dead swearing to it that should it help them that he would do his best to make sure that it was revered and paid its proper respect. As the sun began to peek over the horizon, the Gaians were renewed and refreshed as the Caern’s totem gave them strength and by the time the sun burned over the horizon the last of the foes were laid to rest or beaten back and thinned out. Blind and still recovering from his wounds, Dead performed rites and rituals in the Caern with the assistance of the other theurges gathered to appease and finally please the Caern’s spirit. Of course the Galliards sung songs of the wronged spirit and how it rose up against the garou only to be cleansed and help the garou in a seemingly hopeless battle. Dead was declared by the new Sept Alpha to have won the challenge and saved many lives at the cost of his sight. When he was fully recovered though still blind, Dead announced that he needed to continue on, asking one of the Silent Striders that had been in the battle to aid him in getting back to Las Vegas for some much-needed rest and a good amount of meditation. The night before he left, Dead was listening to the reptile spirits that had begun to enter the area now that the Caern’s spirit was back in residence when a powerful snake spirit approached him. It told him that as a way of thanking him for bringing their ‘older sister’ back from the grips of the Wyrm, they would allow him to see again as best they were able. He felt something happening and could swear he saw light but did not understand what he perceived. The spirits are fickle so he believed initially that the reptile spirits had just used the promise of giving him sight as some kind of analogy. The next morning his aid woke him to get him ready to return to Las Vegas and while Dead’s eyes were bound with cloth and closed, he saw the corona of heat that his guide gave off and realized just what the spirits had meant by allowing him to see. He was seeing infrared. Those that watched Dead and his guide leave were amazed to see the theurge walking on his own for the most part, only needing the occasional nudge or word of warning to allow him to navigate properly. When Dead arrived in Las Vegas, Aces welcomed him with open arms, more than a few rounds of shots, and several pizzas. A couple days later, Ra stopped by as well, having heard of his friend’s exploits at the “scuffle” in Yellowstone. It was like old times for the most part. Ra helped Dead get used to his new though limited vision, occasionally shoving Dead one way or another to purposefully throw him off. Aces sent Dead on a few ventures into the city though Dead believed that Ra had said something to Aces to give the Sept Elder the idea. When he was confident enough that he no longer needed help to get by and could function on his own, he began slowly, escorting Ra back to his usual route and did the circuit with him once before the two said their goodbyes, Dead having heard earlier in the year about a sept in Colorado that needed reinforcements. And he liked rooting for the underdog. Personality Dead is fairly soft spoken person who would rather listen than be listened to though he believes when he speaks people should give him enough respect to pause a second after he is done to think on his words. He prefers to be in the presence of gregarious and talkative people who can carry their own conversations. While he is definitely able to enjoy himself he is certainly not the life of the party and prefers to take a backseat when it comes to merrymaking. He has enough patience to listen to a tortoise spirit symposium. Having been in two war packs he sees himself as the quiet, moody gunfighter who only draws when he must. Sheet Attributes Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 2 Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 2, Wits 3 Abilities Talents: Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 3, Expression 1, Integrity 2, Intimidation 1, Persuasion 3, Primal Urge 1, Resistance 1, Streetwise 1, Vigilance 1 Skills: Drive (Motorcycle) 1, Larceny (Theft) 1, Leadership 1, Marksmanship (Sawed-Off Shotgun) 3, Meditation 3, Stealth 1, Survival 2 Knowledges: Cosmology 2, Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Law 1, Lore (Vampires) 2, Medicine 1, Occult 2, Rituals (Caern) 5 Advantages *Rage 4 *Gnosis 5 *Willpower 5 Backgrounds * Rites 5 *Totem 2 Virtues *Conscience 2 *Courage 5 *Self-Control 4 Merits & Flaws *Natural Channel 3 *Spirit Magnet 2 *Ambidextrous 2 Freebie Point Spread Banality: 3 Infrared Sight (Spirit Mutation) - Akin to being changed or altered by a Wyld Spirit or a Nexus Crawler This is a combination of two sources, the Mokole Archid form characteristics “Jacobson’s Organ” (page 59) and a Naga Merit: Infrared Vision (page 98). Dead is able to detect heat sources in his immediate area by sensing infrared radiation they give off. The range of his sight is about 50 feet, give or take a few feet. Most heat sources show up as solid coronas of heat, therefore for him to get any kind of detail, he must concentrate (using a Perception roll) to make out anything of value beyond general shape. Beings that do not put off heat (unless they have just stepped out of a warm room into a cold one) such as vampires, cannot be seen at all. Spirits that put off heat can still be seen however. Gifts *Persuasion (1) *Speed of Thought (1) *Spirit Speech (1) *Sight from Beyond (2) *Pulse of the Invisible (3) Rites *Greet the Sun (0.5) *Greet the Moon (0.5) *Rite of Talisman Dedication (1) *Rite of Binding (1) *Rite of the Opened Caern (1) *Rite of Solstice (1) *Rite of Moot (1) *Rite of Spirit Awakening (2) *Rite of Summoning (2) *Rite of the Fetish (3) Advancement ;Slot 1 :Name: 'Background: Kin 1 :'Type: Learn :From: 'Self :'Approved by: Weaver :Status: Completed on Nov 26 2010 :Explanation: Dead needs someone to help him get around the city. His 'vision' is limited, after all. And it can't just be anyone, what with his living near the Safehouse and wandering about the bawn, so he's got two Strider kin that help him out. They're siblings who are effectively orphans, for as much as they see their parents. The eldest is Ella, who's about 19 and works at a local grocery store, and her brother is Ben, who's about 12. He's currently attending public school, and his dream is to be a firefighter. ;Slot 2 :Name :Type: :To: :Approved by: Fenris :Status: Closed as of 6/23/10 :Explanation: ;Slot 3 :Name :Type: :To: :Approved by: :Status: Open :Explanation: ;Slot 4 :Name :Type: :To: :Approved by: :Status: Open :Explanation: Advancement History *Courage 5, from Self, 6/23/10; slot 2 *Taught Astral Projection 1 to Jocelyn Category:Garou Category:Silent Striders Category:Theurges Category:Homid Category:Adrens Category:Current PCs